


Cuddling Cuties

by backgroundmelodies



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backgroundmelodies/pseuds/backgroundmelodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock get home to their flat dog tired and end up cuddling in Sherlock's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling Cuties

The boys stumbled out of the cab and up the stairs to 221B. This last case had been particularly trying, so much that even John hadn't had any substantial amounts of sleep for the past week. Even now it was much later than they would have liked it to be and they tried not to wake Mrs Hudson as they fumbled to get open the door to their flat. 

Simply out of habit, John went into the bathroom to change into the pair of clothes he kept down here specifically for nights like this, while Sherlock did the same, albeit in his bedroom. John decided now, with his mind muddled by his lack of sleep, that there was no way he was going to be able to climb the stairs to get to his room. It also, without his consent of course, decided that the couch was too far away and instead instructed his legs to take him to the closest bed; Sherlock's. He barely registered Sherlock's confused look as he threw himself into the bed and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillows.

Sherlock had been tired too, as they entered the flat, but he was much more used to sleep deprivation than his weary flatmate. He had kept his wits about him when they entered 221B. He went about changing in his room and had just slipped his pants on when John entered the room and passed out on his bed. 

After his moment of surprise passed, he considered his options. Perhaps getting into bed with John wasn't quite what he was supposed to do, but he had never cared about social norms before, and didn't fancy starting now, not when he had the perfect excuse to climb into bed with John Watson. Anyway, this WAS his bed and because of that he decided going into another room would be rather stupid.

With these decisions out of the way, he climbed into the bed on the opposite side of John, but still facing him, and fell into his dreams with the scent of his flatmate lingering in the background.  
___________________________________

The next morning John awoke very warm and very comfortable. He kept his eyes shut and snuggled into the covers with the intent of making this wonderful sleep last as long as possible.  It would have worked, too, if it hadn't enticed a sleepy groan from the man who was pressed against his back with an arm draped lazily over John's waist.

John's eyes flew open and, after a moment of adjusting, showed him that he was not in his room but, judging by the look of the periodic table hanging on the wall, in Sherlock's. The memory of climbing into Sherlock's bed last night came back to him quickly and his face began to turn red. He began to slip out of the bed, doing his best not to disturb Sherlock because maybe, just maybe, if he did they could pretend this hadn't happened. A tight grasp coming from the arm wrapped over his torso made him very aware that was impossible though.

Sherlock had been awake for quite a few minutes now, even though he had pretended otherwise while John was deciding what to do about this situation. He, of course, had already deduced what John's course of action would be after waking up. He hadn't realized that he would try to keep John with him though. Now he had to come up with an excuse, and a good one, to justify his actions.

"You are an excellent source of warmth, John. It would be a shame if you left before I had a chance to become fully rested. This was a very long case, you know." Well, close enough. At least, it should appeal to John. He was such a caregiver.

He knew it had worked when he felt John relax under his grip. "If you make me late to work..." John threatened emptilly.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Sherlock responded, nuzzling his head into the crook of John's neck. This, he knew, was going to be a memory he stored in a special place in his mind palace for a very long time.


End file.
